Opposites Attract
by EdhelAranel.x
Summary: What would it be like if Edward wasn't the vampire...Bella was? HIATUS
1. Beginnings

**Opposites Attract**

**Okay so I thought this would be a pretty interesting thing to write. So let's imagine the whole of Twilight was swapped around and instead of Edward being the vampire, Bella was. I know it would mess up half the story and stuff but I just thought it would be pretty cool to rewrite the first couple of chapters in this way. It's not a carbon copy, it's written in my own words but I hope you enjoy =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters (sadly) they are the property of Stephenie Meyer :D**

The heat from the sun beat down on top of Phil's car as he, my new step-dad, and my mom Renee drove me to the Phoenix airport. Since they got married, Renee has been itching to go with Phil while he travelled around playing Baseball and I could see I was making her unhappy keeping her at home while he was away, so I've made the decision to go and spend some time with my dad Charlie.

Under a near constant cover of cloud and rain was the small town of Forks, Washington in the Olympic Peninsula, one of the wettest places in the Continental US, population 3120 people, now 3121 and my new home. Charlie picked me up from the airport when I landed. He's the police chief in Forks so his cruiser was sat in the parking lot waiting for me when I exited the terminal. Myself and my dad weren't that close so I imagined the drive back to the house would be quite awkward. I dumped my luggage in the trunk of the cruiser and joined Charlie in the front.

"Hey son, good trip?" Charlie asked, trying to get a conversation going. We were never too good at this. He kept his eyes on the road while he chatted to me, not once turning to look at me until we got to a stop sign, in fear of skidding on the icy roads.

"Umm...yeah was okay, I guess..." I replied, looking blatantly out of the window. I'd never seen a place with so much green mush everywhere. I'm used to sand and yellow and here is all grey and green. I'm sure it's greener since the last summer I spent here about two years ago. I mean it's beautiful but how much greenery can you take in one little place!

We arrived at the little house in just under an hour and as I made my way up the wooden stairs in the house, Charlie grabbed my bags from the trunk and followed me to the room that I had stayed in many times when I was younger which would now become my permanent residence. The place hadn't been touched since last time I was here, apart from a slight dusting Charlie must have done to keep everything clean. Fresh sheets had been put on the single bed and some of my old toys still sat on the desk near the window in the room. I noticed an old looking computer was now situated on the desk along with the other things; the plug socket was loaded with all the different appliances attached to the PC.

"I thought that might come in handy when you've got your school work." Charlie told me leaving the large suitcase on the floor by the bed. "You never know when you'll have to do some research for homework."

"Thanks, that's really thoughtful dad" I smiled at him and placed a cactus I had brought from Arizona on the bed side table. "I'll put my stuff away in a sec"

"Well I made some room on the shelves in the bathroom for you" He said as he put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Great one bathroom to share with my dad.

"Thanks..." I replied sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Well...urm...I'll see you downstairs in a bit then." He said as he left the room. The good thing about Charlie, he never hovers. Unlike my mom who would be fussing around with my clothes and asking me several times if I'm ok.

***

A little while later when I had all my stuff put away, I heard a loud truck pull up outside and Charlie speaking to someone rather loudly. I looked out of the window to see my dad stood with a guy his age in a wheelchair and a younger guy with long black hair. I went downstairs, threw a rain coat on and joined Charlie outside with the two guys.

"Hey Edward, you remember Billy Black right?" Charlie asked me gesturing to the man sat in the wheelchair. I looked at Billy and he smiled and stuck his hand out to me.

"Finally nice to have you here. You're all Charlie's been talking about for a while now." He answered, shaking my hand. I smiled back and rolled my eyes at my dad. No doubt I would be the talk of the town it being this small. Charlie can be a big gossiper, so I'm told, down at the station. Charlie hit Billy in the arm and then ran off into the quiet road while Billy chased after him in his wheelchair. The younger guy then came over to me; he looked pretty familiar now seeing his dad.

"Hey I'm Jacob. You might not remember me but you used to hang around with my twin sisters Rachel and Rebecca when you were younger?" He told me while again shaking my hand like his father had. I suddenly remembered days from my childhood playing with two young girls my age and Billy and his wife Sarah, I think she was called, looking after a toddler, which I'm guessing was Jacob. Unfortunately I remember Charlie telling me Sarah had passed away when I was around 6 years old.

"Yeah, I remember." I replied smiling at him. He grinned back as Charlie and Billy came back over laughing.

"Well what do you think Edward?" My dad asked me gesturing to the red Chevy truck parked in the driveway. He gave the back a good pat before leaning on it and looking at me.

"Yeah it's pretty cool" I said looking at him confused. He smiled at me and chucked me a set of keys. I looked at them and then back at his face. He chuckled.

"Well get in and give it a go then. It's your homecoming present" He answered. I looked at him shocked.

"This is mine?!" I asked smiling. He nodded and then replied;

"Just bought it off old Billy here, thought you could use some form of transport"

I smiled widely and then jumped into the driver's seat of the truck. I had been saving up my money to buy myself a car when I got here but looks like Charlie beat me too it. "You can drive yourself to school now."

"Thanks again dad and thanks Billy." I said to them both through the window of the truck. Jacob shouted to me after I had brought the engine to life;

"Hey Edward! Make sure you come down to the reservation at some point and hang out with us okay?"

"Yeah sure dude!" I shouted back giving him a thumbs up as I backed out of the driveway and onto the road.

* * *

**Well i hope that was okay! Please read and review! I was going to make this a one shot but i always seem to have trouble fitting everything in, so it will probably be about 3 chapters lol! Next one i'll try and write soon :D**

**AN: Anyone reading my High School Musical Fanfic i do apologise its been about, wow urm, 6 month maybe since i updated it lol! I've just not had time and i will get round to writing it again at some point lol!**

**Toodles x**


	2. First Day

**Opposites Attract - First Day**

**Thanks for your reviews guys =) it means a lot that you like my writing! Hope you like this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Twilight Characters (-sob-) They are owned by the amazing Stephenie Meyer!**

The next day came my first day of my new school, Forks High School. It's the middle of March and the middle of the semester and I'm the strange new guy from Phoenix...great! I got in my truck this morning and started the engine. The loud rumbling made me jump slightly. I guess I'll get used to it the more I drive it about. Aside from that, it's a pretty awesome truck and drives well, so I wasn't complaining. The school, to my surprise, was easy to find, just down the road and on the corner of the next street. I was relieved to see that more of the kids here had trucks or older looking vehicles like myself, so I relaxed a little as I parked diagonally in front of a large blue van where a group of people were laughing together. Probably the nicest car here was a shiny, silver Volvo parked on the farthest side of the lot. I shut the engine off, grabbed my bag off the passenger seat and climbed out into the cold morning air. Light rain was starting to fall as I walked towards what looked like the main building.

The school itself was very different to my old one. It was made up of different, smaller buildings all built side by side, each one having a large number on the front. I walked into the largest one with a big, red number 1 on the front and talked to an elderly looking woman behind a desk who had very red hair and was a little bit on the round side. She told me she was Ms Cope and she gave me my timetable and a form all my teachers had to sign, which I had to bring back at the end of the day. As I walked up some wooden steps towards building four, where my tutor group was, a small, dark-haired boy came up by me and starting chatting.

"Hey, your Edward Swan right?" He asked me, a questioning look plastered on his face. Apparently news of my arrival travelled fast. Maybe I wouldn't have to introduce myself to anyone today?

"Umm...Yeah" I replied, smiling at him quickly before going back to studying the papers I had been given. He smiled and stuck his hand out at me.

"Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie, the eyes and ears of this place! I heard you're in the same group as me for registration, you need some help finding the place?" He asked politely after shaking my hand. I smiled back at him before replying;

"I think I'll be fine thanks" Maybe I should tag along though? It would be nice to know one person for the day, "But if you're heading that way I might as well follow." He grinned and slapped me on the back before leading again in the direction of building four, whilst he chatted about the school and what I should expect about life in Forks.

The day passed in a bit of a blur and before I knew it, it was lunch time and I was heading into the cafeteria with Eric and some of his friends. This morning I had had English before going into Gym. Although I liked sport, I wasn't the most coordinated person around so I ended up hitting the volleyball completely the wrong way into one of the guys on the opposite court's head.

"Oh my God dude, I'm really sorry! I should never be allowed near a ball, ever!" I quickly apologised after running over to check if the guy was ok. He rubbed his head and then laughed;

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing up here to be damaged anyway" He said while pointing at his head. At least he wasn't one of those people, you know who take things really seriously and collapse on the ground pretending they're dying! Oh yeah, I've had run-ins with them people in Phoenix. "I'm Mike by the way." He finished.

"Hey, I'm Edw..." I didn't manage to finish before he cut me off.

"Edward Swan right? Chief Swan's son?" Wow, I really didn't need to introduce myself today. I'm really starting to worry about what else Charlie has been saying about me! I nodded and smiled. He continued; "Nice to meet you dude! Your dad's pretty close with my family so we kind of knew you were coming at some point." He shrugged. Suddenly, one of the girls playing on the other side of the gym came bounding over. She stood next to Mike and smiled. Her long blonde hair was messy on top of her head, probably from running around the courts.

"Nice shot!" She said chuckling. "Maybe you should try out for the team?!" I just laughed at her and ran a hand through my longish bronze coloured hair.

"I really don't think that's a good idea" I said smiling at her, she smiled back, showing her teeth.

"I'm Jessica by the way." She said giving me a hug. It surprised me at how friendly everyone was around here. Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad. Well apart from the cold and the rain twenty four seven!

So now, here I am, sat at table with Eric, Mike and Jessica and some of their friends. I vaguely remembered being told of Jessica's friend, Angela, who was sat next to her. She looked pretty shy, with her glasses on and her head angled towards the table while she spoke. There was also another friend of Mike's and Eric's called Tyler who seemed cool too. It was a little awkward sat at the table though not knowing anyone when they were engrossed in their own conversations. At least I wasn't sat on my own like a loner. Suddenly, my eyes were drawn to the window as several people started to walk toward the outside door of the cafeteria, casting shadows into the room.

* * *

**I hope you guys thought that was okay! Notice my links to the movie because i thought they fit pretty well in writing like the story in short form. Btw, i'm not American or a guy so i apologise if some of my lingo is wrong lol! Please read and review, i'll have another one up soon :)**


	3. First Sight

**Opposites Attract - First Sight**

**Okay guys, next chapter. This is a short one because i decided i wanted this bit and the next part separate. I think the next bit might be quiet long ya see :) Thanks for all your reviews and stuffs, keep on doing so! You all rawk! Hope you enjoy this (:**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they are property of Stephenie Meyer =)**

It seemed as if the air got thick and tense as the first of the newcomers to the room waltzed in. Looking at them, you would think they were doing a dance rather than walking through a school cafeteria. I was intrigued. They seemed so mysterious and alluring, every head in the room seemed to look their way as the door creaked open to reveal them. If it was any normal person, you would look and turn away as quick as you had looked, but these weren't the most normal everyday seventeen year old high school students. The first that entered was a tall looking guy, with dark curly hair, who was well muscled, as if he did a lot of weight training in his spare time. His right hand was entwined with that of a gorgeous slim girl, who looked like she'd walked straight out of a modelling agency, her blonde hair waving to the middle of her back.

"Hey...urm..." Oh god, why did I suck at remembering people's names?! "Oh, Jess! Who are those people? I haven't seen them around." She looked to where my gaze was fixed and then turned back to the table, looking at me; she dropped her voice before speaking;

"That's Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen." She informed me, picking at her food whilst she spoke. Rosalie and Emmett, as it has come to my attention they were called, were now sat at an empty table at the back of the large dining room. No food in front of them, just themselves and the empty surface of the wooden table. Not long after, the door once again, creaked open and everyone's heads turned as another couple came into view. This time the guy was again tall and lean with honey coloured hair and the girl, who he spun around in the middle of the room, was pixie like. She was short, with dark, almost black, spiky hair. They again 'danced' to the table and sat down with the previous two.

"The two that just came in, that's Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen. She's kind of weird and random if you ask me." She continued, putting a French fry to her mouth and biting a small piece off. I turned discreetly again and looked at them all. They weren't even talking; they were all just staring off into space by the looks of it. "They are Dr Cullen and his wife's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska about two years ago." That would definitely explain why they didn't look alike.

"They're all together though, like together-together. Know what I mean?" Angela, Jess's quiet friend jumped in. "It's a little weird"

"It looks like they don't really get involved with anyone else much?" I asked, taking a quick glance at the four of them again. Why would they just sit there and not chat? I now guessed why some people found them weird.

"They pretty much keep to themselves." Angela finished off, glancing at the family again from under her fringe. I noticed that although they looked human enough, they were all insanely good looking. Both the girls were beautiful and the guys were the type most dudes wanted to be. All of them had perfect features and chiselled looking cheek bones, their skin stretched across them was pale white and smooth. From a distance, at how still they were sitting, you might mistake them all for statues that should be displayed in an expensive art gallery.

I wasn't expecting it but again for a third time, I heard the door on the far side of the cafeteria open and click shut quietly. My head along with the rest turned again to see another beautiful girl enter, alone this time, looking exactly like the rest who had come through that very door not long before with her pale, snow white skin. However this girl had long brown wavy hair that went to near enough the middle of her back and met in the middle at the top of her heart shaped face. She glided past the table, glancing in our direction. Her eyes met Angela, Jessica's and then they flickered to mine. She quickly turned away after our eyes met, embarrassed almost.

"Hey, who's that one? She's related to them, am I right?" I asked when I turned back to the table. Jessica glanced to the table and then back at me before answering.

"That would be Bella Cullen, Emmett and Alice's sister." She told me. "She's absolutely one of the most beautiful girls in the school. Loads of guys have asked her out but she always says no. Apparently she's too good for them all!" I laughed quietly at her statement. Angela did the same and so did some of the others who were listening in to our conversation. I looked in Mike's direction and he was nodding.

"Have you asked her out dude?" I questioned, taking a sip of my soda. He sighed before answering me quietly.

"I have. And like Jess said, she said no. Told me she isn't into dating. Said the same thing to Eric and Tyler too." I laughed under my breath. Mike punched me in the arm as I did. I wonder what Bella's problem with dating was. Since the others were paired up, you'd have thought she would have found someone too. I can just imagine her saying no to every single guy in the school, that must damage their ego's just a little bit!

"That's rough man." I replied. He nodded in agreement and I chuckled. I glanced at Jess and this point, she looked a little jealous. Haha!

"Yeah, Edward, don't get your hopes up if you plan on asking her out either. She's bound to say no!" Eric jumped in, sitting on the table in an empty gap.

"Don't worry, wasn't planning on it." I replied, glancing quickly again at the table. They were finally chatting softly to each other, their lips moving so quick, I couldn't even tell what they were saying from how their mouths moved.

* * *

**Hope that was okay! :) Why have I got school tomorrow aswell?! I would much rather sit at home writing lol! Next one should be up soonies xx**


	4. Biology Blues

**Hey guys! I'm so so so so sorry this has taken such a long time to get posted. What with school, exams, coursework and trying to sort out college stuff, i havent had the time! Thank you all for reviewing and stuff, it means alot. I hope this okay, please review and note that stuff i have taken from the book are in italics.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight related character or being (-sob-) they are property of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer :)**

* * *

**Biology Blues**

Before I knew it, it was the end of the lunch period and time to go to my last two classes before I would be free to go home from this hectic first day at Forks High. When the bell rang for fifth period, I made my way through the now rainy weather over to Building 2 where my biology class was. I had always been good at science and so knowing my luck, we'll be learning something I did at my old school in Phoenix and I'll just sit there, bored.

I finally found room 23C on the top floor of building 2 and went into the room to find everyone else in the class already sitting down at their desks. Great, another opportunity for everybody to stare at me! I put my head down and walked without looking at anyone over to the large wooden desk at the other side of the room where a tall male teacher was stood writing something on the white board about today's lesson.

"Oh good afternoon Mr Swan" the man directed at me as he turned around and placed the text book he was reading from on the desk. "I'm Mr Banner, I'll be teaching you for the remainder of your junior year." He told me before smiling and stepping out from behind his desk.

At this point, I took the chance to glance around the lab. The room was very plain but the walls were covered in colourful posters and assignment work. The right wall had several large windows letting lots of natural light in; well of what there was in Forks. The room was made up of eight two-seater tables. All the tables were full apart from one on the right hand side of the room. Since this was the only spare place, I am guessing that this would be mine, next to none other than the mysterious Bella Cullen Jess and Angela had been talking about at lunch. Well maybe it would be nice to get to know her, I mean, maybe change people's opinion of her and her family.

"Okay, Edward, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your place." He said and then he led me to the exact place I knew he would. He handed me a textbook and I gave him my slip to be signed and then he left and continued to write on the board.

I took this as my chance to glance at the beautiful girl sitting not to far to the right of me. I looked at her from the side and saw her staring at me, her eyes coal black and wide, like saucers. Her body leaned as close to the windows as the table would let her. Her pale white hands were gripping the edge of the table so hard I could see the knuckles under her skin threatening to break out from under the marble expanse of her hand. If she grasped the table any harder I'm sure she would cause lasting damage to it. I glanced again at her, noting that the expression on her face seemed furious, almost as if I had done something to make her angry, when in fact I hadn't said even two words to her.

I sniffed at my jumper inconspicuously wondering if maybe I smelled bad or something but all I got was the fragrance of the washing powder my mom always used and that wasn't bad, right?

I turned myself away from her and leant on my hand trying to create some form of barrier between us and I tried to pay attention to the teacher. Unfortunately, as I had guessed, the lesson was on cellular anatomy and I had already studied that last semester but trying not to be rude, I took careful notes anyway as Mr Banner conducted his lecture.

As much as I just wanted to leave her alone, I couldn't help but peep at the strange girl sitting next to me. During the whole class, she never relaxed. Her posture kept as far right as possible, her hands, which were now on her lap, were clenched in tight fists, these too never relaxing. The way she held herself made it seem as if she wasn't even breathing. Was there something wrong with her? It couldn't seriously be anything I had done; I mean she didn't even know me! I took one more look at her and really wished I hadn't. She was staring at me, her eyes hateful. I flinched away from her, sitting as much on the edge of my seat as I could, wishing that the class would end soon. Jess was right about thinking this family was weird. _The phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my head._

All of a sudden, the bell rang loudly though the room, startling me slightly from my thoughts. Bella Cullen was out of her seat and out the door before I could even register to pack my belongings away. Really, what was her problem?! How could she act so mean to a new student! I mean c'mon, if a new guy came and sat next to me, I'd at least have the decency to try and be nice, introduce myself and ask how they were.

Once I'd gathered up my stuff, I picked up my signed slip from Mr Banner and slowly exited the room. To my surprise, Mike was waiting outside for me. He'd been in the same class and I had two minds whether to ask if Bella's behaviour was normal.

"Hey man." He greeted me as we started to walk down the hallway. I gave him half a smile. We walked down the busy corridor and out into the wet weather as Mike continued to talk. "_So did you stab Bella Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen her act like that." _

Damn! So I wasn't the only one in the room who noticed. And apparently, in answer to my earlier thoughts, that wasn't her usual behaviour either.

"What did we tell you? There is something really weird about her; about all of them Cullen's to be honest. I wouldn't get involved if I were you." He finished as we rounded the corner into the English building. I was suddenly in a pretty bad mood and just shook my head, feeling annoyance and anger bubble up inside before mumbling;

"Don't worry wasn't planning on it..."

* * *

**Hope that was okay everyone. Obviously i will never be a good a writer as Stephenie Meyer at getting that scene perfect but yepp there we go! Remember please review and i promise to try my hardest to write the next one soon! School just gets in the way xx**


End file.
